


The Classroom

by CW2K



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games), Street Fighter, Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Foreplay, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, short skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CW2K/pseuds/CW2K
Summary: Chris received a job as a schoolteacher, but little did he know is that it is an all-girl school run by 3 hot blondes!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Hot Stories





	1. Introduction

Here is another project I had planned for months. The babes of Tekken, Street Fighter and Dead or Alive have the only male teacher as another school year begins (despite the COVID-19 crisis which pretty much dominated 2020) Chris finds himself working in an all-girls school, only he doesn't know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will begin next week.


	2. The Interview

CW2K PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS

* * *

THE CLASSROOM

* * *

Nina's School in Los Angeles

* * *

September 12, 2020 1:37 PM

* * *

Chris decided to take a job as a schoolteacher. Having to face eviction from his apartment, he needed to make money soon. He walks into a school hoping to make money to stop the eviction. It seems that school time is just around the corner. In the hallway, he enters an office with the name "Nina Williams" on it. She was sitting at her desk in her black short business suit showing her thighs.

* * *

"Excuse me, miss..."

* * *

"Afternoon, sir. How can I help you?"

* * *

"I applied for a schoolteacher position yesterday. My name is Chris."

* * *

"Oh yes, I'm Nina. We already have some female teachers but no male teachers. And we only need one, and you seem perfect. Have a seat."

* * *

As Chris sat down, two blondes entered the office.

* * *

"Ah, Helena and Rachel, this is Chris. He's going to be our only male teacher," said Nina.

* * *

"Is that so?" asked Helena. "Bonjour, Chris."

* * *

"Pleasure to meet you, ladies."

* * *

"Now, Chris, school season begins Monday, and the teachers here can help you. One thing you need to know is that we have a dress code here. As you can see we three are wearing the same suits. So Monday, we need you ready in the morning."

* * *

"What time?"

* * *

"8 AM."

* * *

"You got it."

* * *

Rachel asks, "Why do you wish to become a teacher?"

* * *

"I'm facing eviction."

* * *

"What?" Nina asked. "Why?"

* * *

"My ex-girlfriend threw a party at my apartment last week while I was shopping. I came back and it was trashed! Alcohol, pills, heroin syringes all over the place, used condoms... she even told my landlord that the stuff was mine."

* * *

"Were you able to speak with the landlord?"

* * *

"The following morning, yes. She told me I have 30 days before eviction. I tried to tell her the drugs weren't mine... but... the landlord told me to come up $2,500 in 30 days or I'm out."

* * *

"This is serious," said Helena.

* * *

"Troubling, indeed," Nina agreed. "If you work with us, we can help you."


	3. First Day of School

Monday 8:00 AM

* * *

Chris arrived at the school after a nice shower and breakfast. As he entered, he sees girls in very short skirts and white tops with blue ties. Some wear black tops, socks around the shins, some knee-highs in different colors. There were no male students as far as Chris was concerned. He enters Nina's office.

* * *

"Morning, Chris."

* * *

"Morning. I noticed there are no male students here."

* * *

"Chris, this is a school for girls. They needed their own school because the schools they were in had too much violence, mainly from the male students. Some of the girls were abused as well. That's why me, Helena and Rachel created this school so we can help them, and you are the only male teacher we need. Besides, I made a memo to them just recently."

* * *

A young blonde comes in.

* * *

"Ms. Williams."

* * *

"Ah, Lili. This is Chris, your new teacher."

* * *

"Hey, handsome."

* * *

"Pleasure to meet you."

* * *

"Lili, would you show Chris around, give him a tour?"

* * *

"Of course."


	4. Meeting the Students: 1st Floor

Lili and Chris leaves the office.

* * *

"This school is more a campus," said Lili. "We have several floors, so you can meet the rest of us."

* * *

1st Floor: Indoor swimming pool

* * *

"Oh wow," Chris said. "You ladies have your own swimming pool?"

* * *

"Yes."

* * *

"Lili, who's this?" one girl with short raven hair asked.

* * *

"This is Chris, our new teacher. This is Asuka and Kara Zor-el."

* * *

"We have the only male teacher here?" Kara asked as she was stepping out of the pool in front of him. She is wearing her blue and red with a Superman logo on the front of both of both top and bottom. Asuka has her blue bikini.

* * *

"Yes," Lili replied.

* * *

Chris was feeling nervous.

* * *

"He's cute," Kara said flirtingly.

* * *

"Kara," Asuka intervened. "That's our teacher."

* * *

"So?"

* * *

"Give him time to meet the others."

* * *

"Come, Chris. On to the second floor," said Lili as she and Chris were leaving.

* * *


	5. Meeting the Students: 2nd Floor

Lili and Chris went to the 2nd floor which is a gym. Chris saw 3 girls, a purple-haired Egyptian, a Chinese girl with pigtails, and a Japanese girl with a ponytail. All 3 are wearing the same outfits except the Japanese girl had dark blue socks fit towards her knees, and the other two have white socks around the lower legs.

* * *

"Girls..." The girls were practicing their martial arts katas when Lili called for them.

* * *

"This is Chris, your new teacher."

* * *

"Hi, I'm Kokoro. This is Menat and this is Leifang."

* * *

"Greetings, Chris," said Menat.

* * *

"Kara told me we was getting a hot teacher," Leifang added.

* * *

"Careful, Chris," Lili warned. "These girls won't hesitate to jump your bones."

* * *

"He can jump mine anytime he wants," Leifang teased, showing her red panties from the right side.

* * *

"He'll see you at class on the 3rd floor. Trust me, Chris. You may enjoy it," said Lili.


	6. Meeting the Students: 3rd Floor

The 3rd and final floor contain a small classroom. There were posters of the girls in their bikinis. There were only 2 girls. One was speaking to a raven-haired girl with cornrows on the left. Unlike the others, this one is wearing a black open vest showing a black bra barely covering her breasts and denim booty shorts. Those thick thighs caught Chris' attention. The other girl is a Filapina wearing what the rest of the girls are wearing except her skirt is purple.

* * *

"Laura, Josie."

* * *

"Ooohh," Laura moaned, approaching Chris.

* * *

"Who's this man?" Josie asked curiously.

* * *

"This is Chris..."

* * *

"Is he gonna be our teacher?"

* * *

"Yes. Get ready, girls. Class is about to start."


	7. First Class

Class has started just 5 minutes later when 5 girls arrived.

* * *

Alright, ladies. Have a seat. Introduce yourselves. I am Chris, your new teacher.

* * *

"Menat."

* * *

"Laura Matsuda."

* * *

"Asuka Kazama."

* * *

"Kara Zor-El."

* * *

"Josie Rizal."

* * *

"Awesome. Now, I want to talk about real quick, the topic of sex. I realized that most of you are young, but..."

* * *

Laura already made her move by walking toward him.

* * *

"You can teach me all you want."

* * *

"Hey now..."

* * *

Laura kisses him.

* * *

"Let me teach you my 'lesson'."

* * *

Laura took his pants off and gives him a blowjob. The girls were watching in shock. Kara on the other hand began daydreaming of that same cock driving into her. Chris gasped sharply as he shot his seed into Laura's mouth.

* * *

"You enjoyed it, handsome?"

* * *

"Lesson learned."


	8. After Class (Laura Matsuda)

Class ended and the girls left the classroom. Chris went to the Men's room, not realizing he was followed.

* * *

"Hey, handsome." It was Laura.

* * *

"Laura..."

* * *

Laura kisses him and took his pants off.

* * *

"I'm ready, daddy."

* * *

Laura stripped naked. Chris placed her against the wall, wrapped her thighs around him, and slid in. He licked around her tits as he thrusts deep, using her thighs for leverage.

* * *

"Fuck me, daddy!"

* * *

He went faster, knowing he won't last long. After five minutes, Laura got on top and bounced on him. He massaged her breasts. Outside, Nina heard moaning in the Men's room.

* * *

"Well... we got ourselves a sextoy." The thought made her wet with curiousity. Chris was kissing Laura as she was going fast, with him sitting up. Chris reached his peak as he shot his seed into Laura.

* * *

"Expect more of my pussy, daddy. I think you're gonna have a lot of fun with us."

* * *

"I think you're right."


	9. The Office

Chris visited Nina's office.

* * *

"Ah, Chris."

* * *

"Nina, I..."

* * *

"So you gave Laura Matsuda the business after class."

* * *

"You... know?"

* * *

"Lili warned you about these girls wanting to jump your bones. But don't worry. I will say you're just what they need."

* * *

Chris stayed silent.

* * *

"Listen, you don't need to teach every class here. In fact, I was speaking to Kara and she wants to see you at the swimming pool on the first floor."

* * *

"What for?"

* * *

"She's interested in you, as is some girls. You haven't met all yet, but tomorrow, I would like for you to spend time with them. Know them, make yourself comfortable, show love to them. And I think Kara would be a good example."

* * *

"I see."

* * *

"Go on and see Kara, Chris, and have fun."


	10. Swimming Session (Kara Zor-El)

Swimming Pool

* * *

Chris went to the swimming pool on the first floor to meet with Kara.

* * *

"Hi, Chris!"

* * *

"Kara." Chris stepped in and walked toward her.

* * *

"Nina wanted you to come see me so we can hang out. And, I hear that Laura gave you the business after class. Menat told me about it."

* * *

"Umm..."

* * *

"Don't be embarrassed. The thing is, Nina wants us to feel loved, something only you can bring. She told us that we would have a male teacher to sort of balance things out a little. And you came around. Some of us have been physically abused, but Nina assured us that with you around, I think all of us can use the love of a man."

* * *

"How would I do that?"

* * *

"By this..." Kara kisses him.

* * *

"Touch me."

* * *

He caressed her body. They liplock as he took Kara against the wall in the pool with his hands cupping her thighs. He suckled the left side of her neck as he took his cock out. Kara put her legs down to remove her bikini bottom and her top. Chris licked around his tits as he found his way to her vagina as Kara wrapped her thighs around him.

* * *

"Take me, Chris."

* * *

They kiss some more as he enters her. It didn't take for him to thrust deep. His hands roamed her thighs as he pumped deep. Kara was moaning under her breath. He picked the pace, knowing he is getting close. Kara moaned with the love she is getting. He went faster, ready to release. He finally released inside her.

* * *

"I won't forget this, Chris. Tomorrow night, I want you with me in my room. I'll lead you to it. Come by 9 P.M tomorrow night."

* * *

"I'll be there."


	11. The Next Day

The next day, Chris went in and sees a blonde short-haired woman speaking with another blonde with long curly hair as well as Kokoro with hair in a ponytail. Both of them have black short dresses with matching kneesocks. The woman was wearing a blue blazer and skirt. Kokoro sees Chris.

* * *

"Chris!"

* * *

"Kokoro. What's going on?"

* * *

"This is Karin Kanzuki."

* * *

"Quite handsome."

* * *

"Chris, it is wonderful to meet you. I'm Falke."

* * *

"Nice to meet you."

* * *

"Girls, can you escort this gentleman to the living room?"

* * *

"Come with us," said Karin.

* * *

"Have fun."


	12. Double the Love (Karin Kanzuki & Kokoro)

Kokoro and Karin took Chris to the living room. Karin sat next to Chris.

* * *

"So, handsome. You like it here?"

* * *

"Yea."

* * *

Kokoro sat next to him on his left.

* * *

"You like us?" Kokoro asks.

* * *

"You're both beautiful."

* * *

Chris touched Kokoro's thigh as she kisses him. Karin unzips his pants and lightly strokes him. Kokoro saw it and wrapped her lips around it. Chris closes his eyes. He fingered them both. Karin kisses him and strips naked. She kisses him as Kokoro licked her vagina. Chris got behind Kokoro and carefully entered her vagina.

* * *

"Oh, baby. Go deep."

* * *

He did, slowly. Kokoro went tongue deep into Karin. Chris took his time with his thrusts. Karin began moving as her orgasm was fast approaching. Chris picked up the pace as Karin orgasmed. Kokoro moaned out as Chris was pumping deep.

* * *

Kokoro was on top of Chris bouncing. He caressed her everywhere, from her breasts to her thighs. She moved her hips, causing him to shoot his load into her.

* * *

"Chris... (breathing hard) that was amazing."

* * *

They kissed and Kokoro got dressed. Karin climbed on top.

* * *

"My turn."

* * *

Karin took him into her slowly. She moved her hips as he caressed her body. He played with her breasts as she bounced. He rose up to liplock her and his hands moved all across her thighs. He pumped with her for 5 minutes until he got on top and went deeper and harder. Karin moaned loud as both reached their end, with Chris fillng her up nicely.

* * *

"Mmmm. Kokoro was right. You are a keeper."


	13. Meeting With Nina

Chris meets with Nina a few hours later.

* * *

"Chris, Kara spoke to me earlier and she said she wants you with her tonight. She said she loves you."

* * *

"Is that so?"

* * *

"She told me she wants a hot night with you."

* * *

"I'll make sure of it."

* * *

"Also, Kokoro wants you to join her, Leifang, Asuka, Menat and Momiji after class with them at the gym. They have a surprise for you. Oh, and that eviction problem you have? Rachel and Helena took care of that."

* * *

Chris was relieved.

* * *

"Thanks, Nina."

* * *

"Thank me later, baby."


	14. A Hot Night With Kara (Kara Zor-El)

9:30PM at Kara's House

* * *

Chris arrived at Kara's house and knocked on her door. She opened, wearing her white strapless bra and thong in a see-thru nightgown.

* * *

"Chris."

* * *

"I'm here, baby."

* * *

"I was expecting you. Come on in."

* * *

Unknown to them, Lili was watching them a block away.

* * *

"Kara, Kara, Kara..."

* * *

Chris and Kara were kissing as they head to her bedroom. Kara stripped naked.

* * *

"The swimming pool was just an appetizer. This..."

* * *

She crawled to her bed and laid on her left side.

* * *

"...is where real love is. Come to me."

* * *

Chris went to her and kissed her. He stripped off his clothes and climbed on top of her. He looked in her eyes..."

* * *

"This is our night, Chris."

* * *

They kiss. Their lips seeking erotic dominance, but Chris wins when he went to her neck. He massaged her breasts as he traveled to her chest. He licked around her nipples. Kara closed her eyes and moaned softly. Chris then continued further down her body, slowly running his hands, feeling her, wanting her.

* * *

"I told you before, Chris. Me and the girls love you. I have a idea."

* * *

"What, babe?"

* * *

"No bra and panties during school hours. We wear our skirts, but I think it would be even hotter for you and us. Because, truth be told, we need you, not just as our teacher, (kisses him) but our sex toy. Please... be ours."

* * *

Chris went ahead and gave Kara's vagina some nice oral treatment with his tongue. Kara moaned once his tongue went in. Lili was watching though Kara's window, sitting on the roof next to it. She began fingering herself but kept her moans quiet. Kara was on the verge of exploding and after a few minutes, she did.

* * *

"Chris, please. Take me."

* * *

He climbed on top. "My sweet Kara..."

* * *

"Claim my body, Chris. I want you... inside me."

* * *

They liplocked as he slid slowly into her vagina. He makes his first thrust. Kara wrapped her thighs around him, taking him deep. He kept his pace steady, feeling her warmth allowing him to plunge deeper. She moaned under her breath. Five minutes later, she's on top, moving her hips. He caressed her breasts, her body and her thighs. She bounced on him, moaning loud. The sex gets more intense when Chris rose up to kiss her.

* * *

"Chris, I don't ever want to stop having sex with you. Oh baby (breathing hard) fuck me, baby!"

* * *

He pumped fast, matching her movements.

* * *

"I'm cummin'."

* * *

"Come inside me!"

* * *

He finally did, releasing himself inside her. She looks at him.

* * *

"Stay with me tonight, baby. I want our love to last all night long."

* * *

They got under the covers and made love throughout the night.


	15. Lili Abducts Chris (Lili)

The following morning, Kara was picked up by Ayane and Kasumi and headed to school.

Chris was about to leave until he was struck from behind. An hour later, he woke up, in his boxers, inside Lili's limo.

* * *

"So, handsome," said Lili in her pink bra and thong.

* * *

"Lili. What's going on?"

* * *

"We're gonna have some fun. So tell me, how was Kara?"

* * *

"I need to get to school. Where are my clothes?"

* * *

She points to her right, his clothes underneath the seat beside her. "Now, big boy, allow me."

* * *

She took his boxers off and stroked him.

* * *

"Mmm. I see why Kara wanted you last night. May I?"

* * *

Lili took him into her mouth. As she was blowjobing him, he fingered her. She took her panties off to give him more access. She went on for 5 minutes until she took her bra off and straddled him. She took him into her vagina and moved her hips. Chris massaged her thighs and all around her body. Lili moaned loud as she went faster. She bounced on him, wanting more. She kisses him. After 10 minutes, he took Lili from behind, massaging that ass. He pumped deep, kissed her and played with her breasts. He hit that ass for 5 minutes until he laid her on her back. He slid back into her and pumped fast. They liplocked. He massaged her thighs and pumped hard. Just a few more minutes later, he exploded inside her.

* * *

"Such incredible sex!" Lili exclaimed out of breath.

* * *

"What can I say?"

* * *

"I wanted you, and I got you. (Kisses him) Let's get to school."


	16. Nina Approves

"So the girls won't have to wear bras or undergarments?" Helena asks.

* * *

"We wanted a little less restriction," Kara replied.

* * *

"Quite an interesting concept, Kara," Nina said. "As long as you ladies know that Chris is our teacher and it's our duty to protect him."

* * *

"Does he approve?" Rachel asked.

* * *

"He does."

* * *

"If you see him, Kara, have him meet me in my office," Helena said.

* * *

"He's not here yet."

* * *

"He should be," Rachel said with concern.

* * *

"Well, I approve of this proposal, Kara, but only during school hours and not at the gym, as in during the upcoming volleyball tryout. Also, I received a call from Jade and Tanya. Next week in The Bahamas, we have a volleyball tournament, so later today, I'll give you girls updates on team assembly. Chris should know this as well because he's coming with us."

* * *

"How long will we be there?"

* * *

"Two weeks."

* * *

"Mmm."

* * *

"When Chris arrives, have him see Helena."

* * *

"Ok. Thanks, ladies."


	17. You're Late

Chris and Lili arrived at the school where Kara was waiting for them.

* * *

"Where have you been?"

* * *

"You jealous, Kara, that I finally got some?"

* * *

"I'm glad, but Helena needs Chris."

* * *

"What for?"

* * *

"Nina approved of my "no bra and panties" policy, only during school hours and I'm not wearing any."

* * *

"Nice."

* * *

"You little minx," Lili said.

* * *

"Follow me, Chris.

* * *

Chris went with Kara and Lili to Helena's office. She was speaking with Asuka.

* * *

"I'm not sure if it's safe without undergarments," Asuka said.

* * *

"Nina approved, Asuka. Besides, Chris is our only male teacher we trust. The other girls like him. He has you, Kokoro, Josie and Menat for a culinary class."

* * *

"Ms. Douglas?"

* * *

"Oh yes, Chris. Come on in." Asuka sees him.

* * *

"This is him?"

* * *

"Yes. Chris is a expert in culinary."

* * *

"Not to mention a fantastic lover," Lili said, grabbing his crotch.

* * *

"LILI," Asuka yelled.

* * *

"Unhand him," Helena commanded. "You're late."

* * *

"Sorry. Just had a little fun... (stroking him in his pants)

* * *

"Lili, enough," Chris stopped her.

* * *

"Asuka, I'm sure you'll be safe with Chris. I just hope you two can get along."

* * *

"Of course. He'll need a bodyguard though."

* * *

"Why?" Kara asked.

* * *

"Because Lili will try to seduce him, like just now. I have no beef with you or other girls. It's Lili I'm keeping my eye on."

* * *

"Asuka, you really think you can stop me from sexing this handsome man? I doubt even you could get your camel toe filled with his love."

* * *

"How dare you..."

* * *

"Enough!" Helena rose from her seat. "Asuka, I'm authorizing you as Chris' bodyguard. Kara, would you kindly escort Lili somewhere please? Asuka, I will speak to Chris alone."

* * *

"Yes, Helena. Chris, I'll see you in class."

* * *

The girls left.

* * *

"First, Chris, I'm really sorry about Lili."

* * *

"That's quite alright."

* * *

"So tell me. You had a great night with Kara last night from what she told me."

* * *

"She's amazing."

* * *

"I have one request."

* * *

"Name it."

* * *

"I want you to give my sweet Kokoro a night with you, at your place."

* * *

"Of course."

* * *

"Thank you. Now get ready. Your class is starting shortly."


	18. Culinary Class

* * *

Chris' class began with his students, Menat, Kokoro, Asuka, Leifang and Momiji.

* * *

"Ok, ladies. What I have here is hamburger meat to make tacos, but also with some grilled chicken and bacon.

* * *

"Do we need lettice and tomatoes?" Asuka asked.

* * *

"Of course."

* * *

Leifang got some lettuce and tomatoes and Chris began cooking the meat. Momiji expertly chopped the lettuce and tomatoes while Menat prepped the bacon. Asuka and Leifang placed the tortilla (big & small) in the oven for 20 minutes.

* * *

"Alright, ladies. Time to prepare the chicken. The meat is still cooking which will take 15 minutes more.

* * *

"Can I do it?" Leifang asked.

* * *

"I want to." Asuka protested.

* * *

"Ladies, come on. Tell you what, each of you two can prep it. It needs 20 minutes to cook. Each of you gets 5 minutes."

* * *

They agreed.

* * *

The rest of you clean up and the meat and tortilla will be done by the time y'all finish. In the meantime, I'll make some fruit punch and tea.

* * *

After 20 minutes...

* * *

"You ladies did great. Ready to eat?"

* * *

Chris and the girls ate the chicken tacos, watching Netflix, and cleaned up.

* * *

"Thank you, Chris!"

* * *

"You're welcome, ladies. Thanks for cleaning up. Class dismissed."


	19. I Trust You (Asuka Kazama)

After class...

* * *

"Chris."

* * *

"Asuka. What's up?"

* * *

"Sorry Josie couldn't join us she was talking to Leona. You have her tomorrow."

* * *

"No problem."

* * *

"Come with me."

* * *

Asuka took him to the living room.

* * *

"Sit down." He did. She sat on his lap and kissed him.

* * *

"Touch me."

* * *

Chris looked at her. "What?"

* * *

"I trust you. Kara loves you. Kokoro loves you. And so do I."

* * *

Asuka strips naked and took his pants off. She gives him a blowjob. She sucked him good for 10 minutes until she climbed on facing him. They liplocked him as she takes him into her vagina. She wrapped her thighs around him as he pumped into her. He suckled her breasts as he went deep. He used her thighs for leverage until 5 minutes later she bounced hard, wanting more. Asuka kept bouncing until he poured himself into her.

* * *

"Give Kokoro the best sex of her life."

* * *

"I intend to, Asuka."


	20. Another Hot Night (Kokoro)

Kokoro arrived at Chris' place in her short blue plaid skirt with no panties, and her black strapless top. She knocked on his door.

* * *

"Kokoro, come on in."

* * *

She walked in. "Nice place."

* * *

"Thank you."

* * *

"Asuka told me to meet you. Helena is like a sister to me."

* * *

"Is that so? You're both beautiful."

* * *

"I have a favor to ask."

* * *

"Ok."

* * *

"I want you to make love to her. I hardly ever see her with a guy. Maybe you can love her like you love us. Plus, I had dreams about us on the beach, naked, lovin' each other. Kara had the same thing too."

* * *

Chris gently palmed her thighs.

* * *

"If you make love to Helena, I promise, you'll never want to stop loving her and me."

* * *

Kokoro took her clothes off. Chris studies her.

* * *

"I want to be yours."

* * *

They kiss. Chris laid on the couch as he took his pants off. He caresses her breasts. She turns around and places herself in a 69 position, allowing him to give her some nice tongue action on her vagina while she blowjobs him at the same time. He tongues her deep. She picks up the pace. She moans loud when he hit the spot. She stopped when her orgasm threatens to overtake her. She exploded. She stares at his cock, ready to claim it. She gets up without taking her eyes off of it. She climbs on top.

* * *

"You made me come real good. Now it's your turn."

* * *

She kissed him and took him into her vagina. She moved down then moved her hips. He rose up and liplocks her. She bounced slightly as he played with her breasts, licking her tits. After a few minutes, he laid back down and watched as Kokoro bounced, taking him deep. He caressed her body, making her bounce more intense. She moaned under her breath for 5 more minutes. Chris is now on top of her, pumping into her while they liplock. He went hard for a good 10 minutes until he shot his load into her. His hands roamed her thighs.

* * *

"I'm serious, Chris. I want you to make love to Helena. I want you to love her so good as you did me."

* * *

"I will, baby."

* * *

They kissed and made more love for the rest of the night.


	21. Fais Moi L'amour (Helena Douglas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fais Moi L'amour is French for "make love to me."

The next morning, Chris visited Helena's office.

* * *

"Bonjour, Chris."

* * *

"Morning, Helena." 

* * *

"So tell me, how was my sweet Kokoro?"

* * *

"I love her."

* * *

Helena got up and sat on his lap, crossing her thighs, exposed by her short black skirt.

* * *

"I'm glad Kokoro got the lovin' she needed, but you know as well as I do that it won't be the last time. Handsome man like you..."

* * *

She kisses him.

* * *

"I can tell you want me."

* * *

He slowly ran his hand around her thigh. "I do."

* * *

She got up and slowly removed her blazer. She's in her black lingerie bra and stockings only covering mid-thigh. She kisses him again and took off his pants.

* * *

"Fais moi l'amour, Chris."

* * *

He gently took her on the wall and started kissing her neck. He massaged her breasts as he traversed down her chest. Helena removed her bra and he savored those tantalizing tits. She moaned under her breath. After lovin' her breasts for 5 minutes, he traveled down her body. His lips, tongue and his hands partnered together to give Helena an good taste of his kisses and caresses. He finally reached her womanhood. He massages the opening with his fingers. Helena opened her legs a little wider, giving him access entirely. He slowly slid his tongue into her vagina. She moved her head back and moaned at the contact. His hands roamed on her thighs slowly. Helena ran her fingers through his hair as his tongue journeyed deep into her. She moaned low but kept it quiet as to not distract him from giving her the pleasure no woman could ever ask for.

* * *

Helena's legs were losing balance because her orgasm was fast approaching. She released, and after a moment, Chris sat down on her chair. Helena wrapped her thighs around him.

* * *

"Thank you for loving my Kokoro. For that..."

* * *

She kisses him.

* * *

"Je suis á vous." (I'm yours in French)

* * *

She took him directly into her vagina. They liplock as she took him deep. He pumped steadily into her. Helena feels the same passion as Kokoro and the girls did. She wrapped her thighs around him. He pumped deeper.

* * *

"Ne t'arrété pas! (Don't stop in French) Chris picked the pace up a little, trying to last as long as he can. He caressed her thighs and licked her tits. After several more minutes of giving Helena his loving thrusts, he sits down, allowing Helena to take control the rest of the way. She moved up and down as they locked lips in a struggle for domination, but Helena wins when she went fast. Her vagina tightened to the point where Chris would get close. And he is. Helena slowed down and looked down as he shot himself into her vagina. She made sure it was deep.

* * *

"My kind of lover," she said.

* * *

Five minutes later...

* * *

"For today, Chris, I need you to head to the gym to see Josie and Sakura. They are the only two who volunteered while the others have classes."

* * *

"Anyone else with them?"

* * *

"I believe Leona is there as ther instructor."

* * *

"Ok. I'm heading there now."


	22. I Need Help (Josie Rizal & Sakura Kasugano)

At the gym, Chris sees Sakura and Josie jump roping in their sports bras and gym shorts (Sakura in blue and Josie in black)

* * *

"Alright, ladies," Leona said. "Tomorrow, we have tryouts and I need at least 6 of you..."

* * *

"Excuse me, ladies."

* * *

"Hi, Chris," Sakura greeted him.

* * *

"Welcome. I'm Leona. Sorry there weren't many participants."

* * *

"That's ok," said Chris.

* * *

"Listen, I'm gonna speak with Nina and see if I can get 4 more girls for tomorrow's tryouts."

* * *

"What tryouts?"

* * *

"Volleyball. Next week we have a volleyball tournament in the Bahamas, and we like you to come with us."

* * *

"Really?"

* * *

"See Nina tomorrow for the details. I gotta go."

* * *

"So..." Chris began as Leona left.

* * *

"I need your help, Chris," said Josie.

* * *

"With what?"

* * *

"With this." Sakura showed him a purple vibrator.

* * *

"A vibrator?"

* * *

"Josie never used it before," said Sakura. "Can you help her?"

* * *

"Sure. Watch my movements."

* * *

He took the vibrator and started moving it slowly down Josie's chest. Josie kisses him as he continued across her body. He then finally moved further down until he reached between her thighs. Josie took her shorts off. Chris carefully circled around her entrance. She laid down and opened up. He carefully slid in but stopped a second after to ensure no pain was felt.

* * *

"Feels like the real thing," Josie said.

* * *

"I got a idea." Chris dove his tongue into her. Her back went up with the connection of his tongue to her vagina. Sakura stripped naked and kisses Josie. As soon as her vagina moistened enough, he slid the dong into her but went deeper. He turned it on, which made her moan loud. He thrusts back and forth with the dong.

* * *

"I can do it now," she said. She moved the dong as Chris kisses Sakura. He laid down as she climbed on top. He palmed her breasts as she took him into her vagina. She liplocks him, taking him deeper. He kisses her neck as he matches her movements. Josie orgasms and gets behind Chris. She caressed his body, forcing him to release, filling Sakura with his love juice.

* * *

"I can't wait until tomorrow," she said, feeling his hands roaming her thighs.

* * *

"The tryouts?" Chris asked

* * *

"Yes. Will you watch us?"

* * *

"Indeed I will."


	23. Home Invasion (Skit)

Chris returned home, received a text from Nina, showing her, Rachel and Helena in their black bikinis, blowing kisses at him. A few hours later, he finished showering as just as he went to the kitchen, he was grappled from behind, alcohol on his mouth to incapacitate him.

* * *

"Got him."

* * *

"Good, Lili. Bring him out."

* * *

"Copy, Katarina."

* * *

Lili took Chris out of his apartment. Katarina Alves, in her silver open vest, black sports bra and booty shorts, helped Lili stuff him in her limo. Little did they know is that Momiji was watching. She was about to leave when she saw what was going on...


	24. Momiji Follows the Kidnappers (Skit)

Momiji called Nina.

* * *

"Hello?"

* * *

"Nina, it's Momiji."

* * *

"What's going on?"

* * *

"I just saw Lili and a auburn-haired woman taking Chris out of his apartment."

* * *

"What?"

* * *

"He's unconscious."

* * *

"Where's Asuka? She should be with him."

* * *

"Something tells me Lili made sure she was out of the way."

* * *

"Follow them and keep me updated. I'm sending in Ibuki, Ayane and Kasumi. I'll update them your location."

* * *

"I'm following them now."


	25. Kunoichis on the Scene

"Attention! I need Ibuki, Ayane and Kasumi. Our teacher, Chris, was abducted from his apartment. Momiji is already on the scene. Join her in rescuing Chris. Momiji will update us her location shortly."

* * *

Once Nina's announcement was finished, Ayane, Kasumi and Ibuki suited up. The three Kunoichis received a update from Ibuki's tablet. Momiji is heading toward Long Beach, following Lili's limo.

* * *

"Lili," Ayane said.

* * *

"I knew she was trouble," Ibuki agreed.

* * *

"We must be on our way," Kasumi said. "Long Beach is not far from here."

* * *

Lili arrived at the beach. In the back seat, Katarina was studying him. Lili took his boxers off and blowjo bs him. He's still unconscious. From the beach entrance, Momiji watches. The kunoichis arrived via Kara and their new student, Alisa, who flew them to Momiji.

* * *

"Lili's limo," said Alisa.

* * *

"What's going on?" Kara asks.

* * *

"I'm not sure," Momiji said. "No movement since I arrived 5 minutes ago."

* * *

"Let's move quietly," Ayane suggested. They moved slowly toward the limo. Momiji heard moaning inside. She sees Katarina outside on the other side. Ayane peeked in and sees Lili stripping naked and is ready to ride. Momiji swiftly took out Katarina, allowing Kara to enter the limo.

* * *

"Hello, Lili!"

* * *

Lili screamed as she tried to kick Kara, but Kara grabbed her leg and tossed her out. Kasumi on the other side got Chris out, put his clothes on, and had Alisa back to his apartment. The others took Lili and Katarina back to school.


	26. Lili's Punishment

Alisa took Chris back to his apartment joined by Kara while the others escort Lili and Katarina back to the school. In Nina's office...

* * *

"Your actions, kidnapping Chris, is punishable. But before I punish you, I will give you an opportunity to explain yourself."

* * *

"I wanted him for myself!"

* * *

Asuka walked in angrily. "Lili!"

* * *

"Asuka, are you alright?" Nina asked.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Nina, but Lili attacked me on my way home."

* * *

"You call yourself a bodyguard?" Lili taunted.

* * *

"Don't think I don't know what you did to Chris! Kara told me. Her and Alisa took him home. He has not woken up yet. According to Momiji, Lili was seen giving him a blowjob while unconscious at Long Beach."

* * *

Nina looked at Lili. "Is that so?"

* * *

"Oh, come on. He enjoyed it."

* * *

"How would he know? And what of you, Kat?"

* * *

"She wanted to watch..."

* * *

"Oh, fuck you, Kat!"

* * *

"Enough," Nina silenced them both. "Kat, you're free to go. Lili, as punishment for the kidnapping, you are suspended for 6 weeks. Asuka, go to Chris's place. See to it that he recovers."

* * *

"On my way, Nina."


	27. Spend Some Time (Asuka Kazama)

Asuka left the school and went to Chris' place. He answered the door.

* * *

"Asuka?"

* * *

"Hi, Chris. Are you ok?"

* * *

"Yeah. My head is still heavy."

* * *

Asuka walked in. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there, but Nina wanted me to come here. Quite honestly, I figured I spend some time with you."

* * *

"Really?"

* * *

Asuka walked to him and kissed him. He held her close. They slowly liplock. He massaged her breasts, earning her approval. They discard their outfits and Asuka climbs on top on his couch. They continue liplocking as she took him into her. Rocking her hips, taking him deep, moaning softly in elaborate bliss. He touched her everywhere, kissed her everywhere. The entire night was spent with both of them locked in an intense passion. It was the night Asuka would never forget.


	28. Prepare For the Sequel

I hope y'all enjoyed The Classroom, because later this month, the girls are taking it to the beach in the Bahamas, similar to Dead or Alive Xtreme, except with more babes, and more lemons. ;)


End file.
